


"No Worries, We Still Have Time."

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition - Jaws of Hakkon DLC, Frostback Mountains (Dragon Age), Kissing, M/M, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Daniel takes Dorian on an outing in the Frostback Basin
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 10
Collections: Short Things from TwoCatsTailoring





	"No Worries, We Still Have Time."

“This is nothing short of madness, you know.” Dorian was on edge, the twilight sounds of the forest around him made him wonder what was lurking just beyond his limited field of vision.**  
**

“It’s not madness,” Daniel assured him, materializing right out of the shadows nearby and holding out a hand. “Just trust me.”

“Famous last words,” Dorian groused but he took the offered hand and followed his lover on the winding path he set out.

“No, your famous last words are going to be ‘Hold my wine,’” Daniel chuckled, pausing for only a moment before stepping off the path and on to a fallen branch.

“No, they are going to be my screams of terror as I fall to my death. You didn’t tell me we were going tree-climbing.”

“Do you ever stop complaining?”

“No. Varric and I are going to start a club, Complainers Only.”

“Remind me to not join. Come on, just a little bit higher.” The light was fading fast even near the tops of the trees and Daniel’s last words brushed, like a breath, very near Dorian’s ear. Ah well. If he was going to fall to his death, this would count as his last pleasant memory at least.

A rustle and a sound of pleasure from Daniel were all he had to go on until he tugged on his hand and Dorian’s head popped up above the forest canopy to reveal the most perfect view of the stars he’d ever seen. Laid out in sparkling perfection in a field of the darkest blue fading to the barest line of purple at the horizon.

“Magnificent,” Dorian breathed, finally struck nearly silent.

“I told you it was worth it,” Daniel’s voice was the closest thing to gloating that it ever got. Dorian forgave him instantly.

The purple deepened to blue, then the whole sky to black while Dorian watched and Daniel watched him. “Shouldn’t we be getting back?”

Daniel, the curves of his face visible now in the faint light of the moon, leaned in and caught Dorian’s mouth with his own. “No worries, we still have time.” 


End file.
